


E-118 & E-10: 2nd Chance

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Earth 118: Childhood sweethearts reunite after parting ways for college.Earth 10: Kara gets a 2nd chance with Alex.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639630
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	E-118 & E-10: 2nd Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the final part of the story
> 
> I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Emily

**Earth-118 – Part 1:**

Alex Danvers expected a normal day out shopping with her mother, Eliza had come to National City to spend time with her daughter, Alex was not one for shopping, in fact she much preferred staying inside and reading or watching Netflix, watching movies like the Terminator or a horror movie but no, her mother had to drag her out of the apartment and spend time in shopping malls together.

Alex never had an easy time with her mother growing up, growing up Alex was a constant bitter disappointment to both her mother and her father, even more so after she had come out to her parents, Alex sometimes thought about her first gay relationship she had; Kara Zorel, her first true love and best friend, Kara had been everything to her growing up but then they parted ways when they realized long distance relationships never worked out.

After Alex became a doctor and became a surgeon at the local general, she then met Maggie Sawyer and after some time dating they got engaged, and everything was good for a while, they were happy and in love until Maggie broke it off after she realized she was in love with Kate Kane, so one day she packed her bags and walked out leaving Alex behind with a simply goodbye and that was it.

It had been 3 months since Maggie walked out on her, Eliza had been coming round more often ever since Alex’s father died in a car crash, Eliza had been doing her best to accept Alex for who she was, Alex and Eliza were making their way around the mall together, looking at the clothes for Alex because Eliza was trying to find a dress for her daughter for tonight’s dinner that they had planned for tonight.

As they walked around the mall a little girl ran over and positioned herself behind Alex, the Alex’s heart melted at how adorable the girl was, the girl was giggling as she looked at the blonde coming there way “Come on mom” she called as she kept herself behind Alex “come and catch me” she said.

Alex bit her lip to stop herself from giggling at the adorable girl who was using her as a human shield.

The blonde folded her arms as she glared at her daughter playfully “If you don’t behave young lady, there will be no ice cream” she said.

The adorable young girl pouted “Okay mom” she ran and leapt into her mother’s arms and held onto “Wuv you mommy” she said as she deepened her pout and snuggled into her mother, burying her face in her mother’s hair.

The blonde growled as she held onto her daughter “Curse your cuteness” she muttered, Alex snickered as she watched the little girl fist pump at her victory as the blonde looked at Alex “I’m so sorry” she said.

Alex shook her head “No need to apologies, she’s adorable” Alex replied only to freeze when she recognized the blonde “Kara?” she whispered in shock.

Kara looked at Alex shocked “Alex” she whispered stunned before beaming “Oh my god” she set her daughter on her hip and pulled Alex into a tight hug “It’s so good to see you” she said.

Alex nodded her head though she was confused, back in high school Kara was a lesbian and never expressed interest in men, smiling at Kara bright Alex hugged her tight “It’s so good to see you” she said.

Kara pulled away and she gazed at Alex “Still as beautiful as I remember” she said.

Alex blushed as she nodded her head “Thanks” she replied as she gazed at Kara “You look amazing” she said as she gazed at Kara.

“I really wish we had more time but little Alicia here has her dance recital” Kara said looking as if she didn’t want to leave.

Alex nodded her head “It’s okay, my mom is here” she said “Here” she said as she took out her card and handed it to Kara, it had her personal number written down on it “Call me and we will catch up” she said.

Kara beamed the brightest smile she could “I’ll look forward to that” she said and soon she headed out as Alicia waved at Alex as Kara carried her away, Alex melted as she waved back at the little girl before she rejoined her glaring mother who had seen her talking to Kara but kept her mouth shut which was a good thing because Alex knew if her mother opened her mouth she was liable to get it broken.

In the meantime:

Alicia was grinning as Kara smirked at her “You evil genius munchkin” she teased as she ruffled her daughter’s blonde hair, Alicia giggled as she looked at her mother and Kara took her to get ice cream after the Dance recital.

That night dinner between Eliza and Alex was less than amicable, Eliza had an ulterior motive, she had invited Maxwell Lord around to join them for dinner, Eliza was trying to matchmake her lesbian daughter with a man, Alex was pissed off and Eliza left with her cheek bright red from a violent slap and Maxwell Lord stormed out leaving Alex furious and in her rage she threw the lasagna her mother made at the wall causing the dish to shatter.

She got changed and had planned to go out to a nightclub and get wasted but she had a better offer, Kara had texted her _‘Hey, you awake?’_

Alex smiled as she dialed in her reply and hit send _‘I am, just slapped my mom’_ she replied.

 _‘Oh no, don’t tell me she still hasn’t accepted you’re a lesbian’_ Kara replied.

 _‘Yep, she pulled that same stunt she pulled when we were dating’_ Alex answered the text.

 _‘What a bitch?’_ Kara replied followed by _‘Sorry’_

Alex giggled as she dialed in her response _‘I’ve called her worse, she is such a hypocrite’_

 _‘How do you mean?’_ Kara responded ‘ _You know what, never mind… come over mine, I’ll text you the address’_

Alex smirked _‘You trying to see me out of my clothes again?’_

 _‘Maybe, but mostly because I know you probably have questions about Alicia’_ Kara answered.

Alex nodded her head _‘Yeah I do have questions but you don’t have to explain’_

 _“I want to, sending you the address’_ Kara replied.

 _‘See you soon’_ Alex replied before she pocketed the phone and she headed out the door.

Later that night:

Alex arrived after 40 minutes, the traffic was light and it didn’t take her too long to get there, Alex pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine, she sat there for a while before slipping out of the car and she made her way to the door and she gently knocked on the door, she didn’t want to ring the doorbell in the event Alicia was sleeping, she didn’t want to wake the adorable little blonde who had used her as a human shield.

The door opened and Kara poked her head out “Come in” she whispered, Alex crept into the house and Kara gently closed the door “She’s sleeping” Kara whispered as she motioned for Alex to follow her to the kitchen, Alex snickered to herself as she followed Kara towards the kitchen and she couldn’t help but reminisce that the time that Kara had snuck out of her place back in high school.

But of course that didn’t end well; Eliza caught them.

But it was so worth it, because the night before they got caught… it was the first night they made love.

Alex was brought back to reality by Kara clearing her throat “What are you thinking about?” Kara asked as she gazed at Alex who smirked.

“The time you had to sneak out of my house the first night we made love” Alex replied.

Kara chuckled as she nodded her head “Yeah, Eliza was mad as fuck” she remembered as she sat down and handed Alex a cup of coffee “So, ask” she said.

Alex took a deep breath and she smiled as she took a sip of her coffee before setting it down “So, who’s the father?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Well, the mother is my ex-wife” she revealed, the confusion on Alex’s face was so comical Kara couldn’t stop the giggle that erupted from her and she nodded so she went into explaining, she had been married for about 2 years and together and for a while they were happy, then when Kara brought up the subject of having kids her wife eagerly agreed so they went to a clinic together, when Kara finally got pregnant with their daughter Alicia, her wife up and ran away, leaving Kara and divorcing her without so much as an explanation except for a note _‘I’m sorry, I can’t’_

Alex was pissed that somebody would just up and abandon Kara whilst she was pregnant, she felt the urge to hunt the bitch down and give her a beating she wouldn’t forget, nobody hurts her Kara and gets away with it, they sat there for a while in silence when Kara smiled as she reached over the table and grasped Alex’s hand gently, with a soft smile Kara looked into Alex’s eyes and smiled “I never forgot you Alex” she said before releasing her hand and she made her way over to the draw and she pulled out a leather book and handed it to Alex.

Alex opened it up and she smiled, it was a picture of them curled up on the couch together with their arms wrapped around each other tight, Alex turned the pages and her smile brightened as she recognized the picture only 4 pages from the last picture, Alex let a tear fall as she remembered the night this picture was taken, it was their senior prom and Alex could still remember the dark blue sparkling dress Kara wore that night, It took her breath away and seeing it again in the photo did the same thing.

She turned to the last page and her heart broke, this was their last moment they shared before they broke up, Alex hated herself for how they broke up, her mother convinced her that long distance wouldn’t work between the pair, Alex never stopped regretting listening to her mother, her mother back then put on a good act of a concerned mother but now that Alex was older she understood her mother’s true motive.

She did it to split Alex and Kara up, Alex and Kara parted ways for separate colleges not long after this picture was taken, Kara blushed as she brushed a hand behind her hear “I have a confession to make” Kara said, Alex looked at her as Kara bit her lip to suppress a smile “Alicia recognized you earlier” she admitted “Evil genius saw you and recognized you” she revealed.

Alex looked confused “How did Alicia recognize me?” she asked.

“Because, I may have told her our story at bedtime” Kara revealed.

Alex grinned as she folded her arms “Oh really?” she asked with a smirk.

Kara glared at her “Shut up” she muttered, Alex giggled before she and Kara fell into a comfortable silence, looking at each other for a while their hands gently caressed one another as their eyes remained locked, Kara then spoke up after a few minutes “So… you mentioned Eliza being a hypocrite?” she asked confused.

Alex nodded her head as she sighed heavily “Well sometime after my dad died, I went to visit my mom to see if she was okay” Alex started “I walked in and I found her on the kitchen counter with a woman’s head between her legs” she revealed.

Kara’s mouth fell open “That hypocrite, after the abuse she gave us when she caught us” she was pissed.

Alex nodded her head in agreement “I know” she replied, though finding it hot as fuck seeing Kara when she was mad.

The atmosphere became tense around them, Alex and Kara’s hands remained touching and caressing one another until finally Alex pulled Kara to her feet and pulled her close, her lips on Kara’s eagerly, Kara moaned into Alex’s mouth as their kiss deepened, becoming more frantic and hungry as Kara gasped into her mouth when Alex’s fingers slipped under her skirt, but before they could go further a small voice “Mommy” little Alicia called.

Kara and Alex froze, their lips still locked before they pulled apart and Alex pulled her fingers back from under Kara’s skirt, Kara tidied herself up before looking at her daughter “Hey buttercup” she greeted “Did you have another nightmare?” she asked, Alicia nodded her head as she clutched her bunny tight to her, Alex watched as Kara lifted Alicia up into her arms before turning to her “Give me a moment please” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Sure” she replied with a smile, she wasn’t going anywhere and soon Kara left with Alicia in her arms, Alicia waving at her and Alex couldn’t help but wave back at her.

She loved Kara with all her heart and she adored Alicia… she was going to stick around no matter what.

Original Timeline:

**Earth-10:**

**It had been a month after the deadly battle between Alex and Astra that had clamed Alex’s life and Kara was broken, she hunted down and ripped the rage beast that had controlled Alex and Astra into killing one another but even the feeling of revenge did nothing to make Kara feel anything, as much as she hated Alex for cheating on her, she still loved her, her girlfriend eventually left her after failing to pull Kara out of her obsession with hunting down the rage monster that drove Astra and Alex to kill one another.**

**Kara also hated mostly, she was so stubborn and pigheaded back then during their argument, if she had just manned up an apologized then Alex would never have cheated on her with Astra, she couldn’t even remember what the fight was about back then, it felt so distant now and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember what the fight had been about.**

**One night though Kara returned home and discovered that she had a visitor from a celestial being that offered her a 2 nd chance to have her happiness, to have the life she dreamed of having with Alex and to ensure the affair never happened, Kara didn’t hesitate for a minute, if it meant being with Alex and stopping the affair before it could even happen… she would do it.**

**She accepted.**

**The Celestial being snapped her fingers and the world exploded in a bright white light and then darkness fell.**

Reset timeline:

Kara woke back up in her bed back in Midvale, she looked around and beamed happily before she super sped back to National City, flying so fast she broke the sound barrier and shattered glass as she flew back, following Alex’s heartbeat to the nightclub, Alex was sitting alone at the bar when Kara walked in, she gazed at Alex for a while until she saw Alex turn and look at Astra.

Kara made her way over to the bar before Alex knew what was happening, Alex sat there for a while and she was about to get to her feet and go over to Astra when Kara stepped up in front of her, Alex’s eyes zeroed in on her “Kara” she whispered shocked, Astra all but forgotten now and Kara smiled as she nodded her head.

“I’m sorry” Kara said, though she still for the life of her remember what the fight had been about but she didn’t much care, Alex was hers and she wasn’t wasting this 2nd chance she had to be with her.

Alex smiled as she pulled her wife into her arms “I’m the one that’s sorry” she whispered as she held her wife close and Kara held onto her tight.

Pulling back Kara took her hand “How about you and I go home and have some make up sex” she offered.

Alex grinned mischievously “What makes you think we’ll make it home” she sped Kara out into the alley behind the club.

That night Alex made her wife scream.

Make-up sex was the best.

And Kara never took one single day with Alex for granted.

This was their 2nd chance and Kara weren’t wasting it.

**Earth-118 – Part 2:**

A year had passed since Alex and Kara began dating again and Alicia adored Alex, a whole year had passed since they reunited and their love rekindled, of course it took time for both Alex and Kara to get to know the new sides to one another but once they did everything was great, they loved each other so much and Alicia was so happy because Alex made her mommy happy.

Of course Eliza hated that Kara and Alex were back together, 2 months after they began dating again Alex brought Kara and Alicia around to see Eliza who would sneer in disgust at the 2 of them but Alex wasn’t having it anymore and confronted Eliza about her hypocrisy making the older woman cower ashamed.

After a year of dating though Alex was living in the house with Alicia and Kara, and she had something planned for Kara but first she had to ask Alicia a question, Alex sat with Alicia in the bedroom, it was 9pm and Alicia had just had a story read to her but Alex had not yet let her go to sleep, she had something important to ask.

Setting the book down Alex looked at Alicia “I have something important to ask?” she started, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small velvet box and opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring inside “I want to ask your mommy to marry me” she said, Alicia cheered joyfully and leapt into her arms, Alex smiled as she hugged Alicia tight it wasn’t the answer she was looking for but she took it as a yes.

Once Alicia was settled down into bed Alex kissed her cheek “Goodnight munchkin” she whispered.

Alicia smiled as she closed her eyes “Night Momma” she whispered, Alex froze as she reached the door and looked at Alicia, for the past year it had always been Aunt Alex, this was the first time Alicia ever called her Momma and she loved it.

Kara was in the kitchen washing up the plate when Alex walked in though in a complete date, Kara looked at her worried “Are you okay?” she asked worried.

Alex nodded her head “Alicia just called me momma” she revealed.

Kara beamed the brightest smile as she giggled “Well you are basically her momma; you’ve been there for her” she said.

“I know, it’s just a shock” Alex said as she looked back towards the stairs “Oh my god she’s so adorable” she said “Does she have to grow up?”

Kara giggled “Well least you’ll be here for the next time” she said.

Alex looked stunned “N-N-Next time?” she asked.

Kara froze up “Oh… well… I mean… If you don’t want…” she was cut off from her rambling by Alex’s lips on her.

Once Alex broke the kiss she looked into Kara’s eyes “No, I’d love to have more kids with you” she said “I have something to ask” she said and slowly she lowered herself down to her knee and pulled out the engagement ring.

That night Alex and Kara made love for the first time not as girlfriends… but as fiancées.

**Earth-10:**

As for E-10 Alex and Kara, they had their happy ending too in a reset timeline... where Alex never had an affair and Astra had married her girlfriend.

Now Kara and Alex were expecting their first child together.

Kara still couldn't remember the argument... but it didn't matter now.

The original Timeline was nothing more than a distant memory.

They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the finale of the series.
> 
> Now I really am expecting feedback because now my lovely readers, you get to choose with story you want made into a multi-chapter.
> 
> Emily.


End file.
